Jotaro Kujo
Jotaro Kujo is the grandson of Joseph Joestar, the third "JoJo" in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and the main protagonist of Part III: Stardust Crusaders. After discovering his Stand, Star Platinum, and being forced out of a jail cell by his Grandfather and Muhammad Avdol, he is confronted with traveling to Egypt after a curse is set on his mother by a reawakened Dio Brando, who now has the body of his ancestor, Jonathan Joestar. In Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable, he meets Josuke Higashikata to inform him of his inheritance to the Joestar bloodline. He eventually helps him in tracking down the serial killer Yoshikage Kira. In Part V: Vento Auero, he sends Koichi Hirose to Italy after discovering Dio's son, Giorno Giovanna, but nothing further than that. Finally, in Part VI: Stone Ocean, he aids his daughter, Jolyne Kujo, in defeating Dio's acolyte, Enrico Pucci. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. High 8-C with Star Platinum | High 8-C with Star Platinum: The World Name: Jotaro Kujo Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure''' (Part III: Stardust Crusaders)' '''Gender:' Male Age: 17 (Part 3) | 26 (Part 4) | 31 (Part 5) | 40 (Part 6) Classification: Human, Stand User, Student (Part III), Marine Biologist (Parts IV - VI) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Star Platinum which has Superhuman strength, Massively FTL speed and reflexes, Size Manipulation (Can extend its index finger), Super Breath, Selective Intangibility, Time Stop (Can stop time for up to 5 seconds), Minor Resistance to Time Stop (Can see and think within stopped time, as well as move within a brief moment within time stop) Attack Potency: Wall level (Kicked a cop so hard he flew into a garage door while destroying said door). Large Building level with Star Platinum (Briefly fought against Magician's Red, a boosted Silver Chariot , and The World, which is the exact same Stand as Star Platinum.) | Large Building level with Star Platinum: The World Speed: Superhuman (Ran a distance of 400 meters in a span of 25 seconds.) with Massively FTL reactions. Massively FTL with Star Platinum (Can trade flurries of blows with The World and Silver Chariot.) | Massively FTL with Star Platinum: The World Lifting Strength: Superhuman. Star Platinum is at least Class 50 Striking Strength: Wall Class. Large Building Class with Star Platinum Durability: Large Building level (Able to take and survive a bloodlusted barrage from The World). Large Building level with Star Platinum | Large Building level with Star Platinum: The World Stamina: Superhuman Range: 2 to 3 meters with Star Platinum. Up to 20 meters with marble shots, and up to 70 meters with rifle shots. Time Stop is universal Standard Equipment: Star Platinum | Star Platinum: The World. Intelligence: Great battle tactician (although not as good as his grandfather), good at strategy, many years of experience dealing with various Stand users and Stand powers Weaknesses: Any damage taken to Star Platinum is reflected onto Jotaro (ex. If Star Platinum's hand is damaged, Jotaro's hand is also damaged) | Star Platinum: The World can only stop time for a maximum of five seconds, in which he must wait a few seconds before being able to use it again. Disuse of Star Platinum: The World will cause a decrease in the length Jotaro is able to stop time for. Feats: * Defeated a group of gang members when his stand first emerged. * Fought against and defeated several stand users across Asia and the middle east. * Even after being turned into a child, Jotaro was still able to knock an adult like Alessi back a few meters off the ground after giving him an ORA style beatdown (Street level) * With Star Platinum, punched and broke a set of "diamond" hard teeth. * Inhaled Enya's stand which was able to cover a whole town with little trouble. (Building level) * Outwitted (albeit by luck) Daniel D'arby, who managed to trick someone as clever and smart as Joseph Joestar himself. * Survived an entire night battling against DIO and his The World, which during said fight he endured: several throwing knives piercing his body (he had protection on via stacks of magazines, however), a ruthless beatdown from The World itself (a stand that's slightly more powerful than his own stand), and a steamroller crushing down on him. * Managed to revive his grandfather Joseph using blood from the remains of Dio's body. * Star Platinum was able to notice a fly within a low-resolution image and then drew it with pinpoint accuracy, also managed to catch the Lovers which is an incredibly small stand (Possibly smaller than a millimeter) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Star Platinum: '''Star Platinum is a tall, muscular, violet humanoid Stand with black hair. It is only able to attack using punches and kicks, but has some techniques that can extend its lack of versatility. ** '''Star Finger: Star Platinum stores energy inside its middle finger and index finger for a short period of time, then it suddenly releases it, sending a precise, heavy blow from one to two meters away. ** Star Platinum's The World: Once activated, Star Platinum stops time for a maximum of five seconds. Within stopped time, Jotaro is able to move and interact with objects around him. However, disuse of this ability will decrease the length of time Jotaro is capable of stopping time the further he does not use it. Note: Jotaro's time stop does not accumulate damage. (See here) Key: Pre-DIO's World '''| Post-DIO's World''' ' SC606694.png SC606671.png SC606142.png SC606073.png SC606027.png SC606004.png SC605981.png SC605958.png SC605935.png SC605636.png SC605613.png SC605567.png SC605544.png SC605452.png SC605429.png Image 180826 184005.png ' Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Bully Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Gunslinger Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Psychic Category:Psychic Link Category:Japanese Category:British Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Out of Body Experience Category:Tacticians Category:Street Fighters Category:Stand Users Category:Birthmark Category:Secret Keeper Category:Vigilante Category:Gamblers Category:Eternal Youth Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Summoning Category:Code of Honor Category:Cursed Category:Escape Artist Category:Cheaters Category:Smokers Category:Teenagers Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Shonen Jump Category:Genius Category:Convicts Category:Teleportation Category:Joestar Group Category:Joestar Family Category:Male Category:Son Category:Building Buster Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Villain Killer Category:Humans Category:Italian Category:Zoologists Category:Martial Artist Category:Students Category:Alumni Category:Marksmanship Category:Hunters Category:Trackers Category:Teachers Category:B Class Category:Referee Category:Chronokinesis Category:Title Characters Category:Humans Category:Warrior Category:PHD Category:Descendants Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Speedwagon Foundation Category:Humans Category:Relatives